


Emotiontale

by CardinalBoon



Series: Emotiontale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys Needs a Hug (Undertale), Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), F/M, Frisk (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Frisk Has Nightmares (Undertale), Nonbinary Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Papyrus (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Protective Papyrus (Undertale), Protective Sans (Undertale), Sad Papyrus (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Has Issues, Sans (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale), Shipper Alphys (Undertale), Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Teenage Frisk (Undertale), Worried Papyrus (Undertale), Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardinalBoon/pseuds/CardinalBoon
Summary: It has been about 6 years since the barrier of Mt. Ebott was broken. Through those years many monsters have walked through my door seeking help, for their emotional scars, to help them to get back on their feet. I don't blame them, after being underground for so many centuries, it's no surprise that they're emotionally trapped.But that's not the story I'm going to tell. The story I'm going to tell is about a certain group of monsters that came through my door. Though funny enough the first of them was not a monster but in fact a human child by the name of Frisk, the child who fell into the mountain, into the underground, and then a week later, was able to break the barrier and bring the monsters back home to the surface again; definitely a “Tale” worth telling.
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr & Toriel, Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s)
Series: Emotiontale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821796
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. An unexpected surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A call and an Angel of a secretary

_May 2, 20XX. 10:15 A.M._

_Ring ring..._

_“HeLlO tHiS Is Dr.LiNdEls OfFiCe ThIs Is TeM ThE tEm SpEaKiNg HoW mAy I hElP yOu?”_

_“Yes my name is Toriel Dreemur. I would like-”_

_“IiIiEeEe...cough cough….. It is an honor, your Majesty what can Tem do to help?”_

_“There's no need to be formal, just Toriel will do.”_

_“RiGht, RiGht, TeM tAkEs It ThAt Ms.ToRiEl NeEdS tO mAkE a AppOiNtMeNt?”_

_“Yes but not for me - for my child, Frisk.”_

_“Of CoUrSe, TeM CaN MaKe An aPpOiNtMeNt FoR mS. TorIeL tOmoRrOw At 3:30.”_

_“That would be perfect thank you Mx. Tem.”_

_“YoU’rE WeLcOmE yOuR MaJeStY oH tEm MeAn Ms. ToRiEl, HaVe A nIcE dAy.”_

_“You too Mx. Tem, goodbye.”_

_“GoOd ByE.”_

_...Click_

_Nimzy's Pov_

To say that I was surprised would be an understatement. When I came into work I was expecting to do a counseling session with a troubled teen. An Energy healing on a elderly man who suffered arthritis and migraines. Then, go to see Dr. Alphys to explain more about what it is that I do.

The last thing that I expected to hear from my secretary's mouth was.

"ThE AnGel Of ThE uNdErGrOuNd Is CoMiNg In FoR aN aPpOnTmEnT." 

Now that stopped me in my tracks, anyone that is involved with monsters knows that title. 

"Angel of the underground," I said with my eyes bugging out. "Frisk the ambassador, the same Frisk that broke the Barrier, that Frisk?"

"AnD aLsO tHe QuEeN iS cOmInG aS tHeRe GuaRdIaN" Tem said with a calm expression.

 _'Hey, you're not fooling me, I see you shaking'_ I thought while smirking. One thing I like about this little tem monster is that their emotions are always worn on their sleeves. It's refreshing to see someone for who they are without looking at their aura. _'Wait did they just say the queen’s coming too?’_

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! Tem clear!"

"TeM ClEaNed YoUr DeSk, TeM aLsO OrGaNiZeD yOuR CaSe FiLeS, AnD TeM oRdErEd SoMe SnAiL pIe AnD gOlDeN fLoWeR tAe. TeM hEaRd RuMor HaS iT tHaT it's HeR fAvOrItE, tHe PiE nOt ThE tEa. ThE TeA jUsT rElaXeS wItCh We'Ll NeEd."

I Sighed in relief, "Thanks Tem, what would I do without you?" 

"WiThOuT tEm YoU wOuLd A) HaVe To HiRe jErRy oR B) kEeP lOoKiNg ThRoUgH AppLiCaTiOnS." 

I shivered in horror. Yep, both would be nightmares in themselves. Jerry was the only other monster that applied for the job. One look at his aura was all it took to see he would be trouble. The second I had to literally kick him out the door (what? He was gunking up my furniture and would only complain about the Wii-fi being lousy) I got a restraining order filed with the monster guard, it only took two words for me to realise that my hunch was right.

"Oh... him." 

Honestly, it still makes me giggle just thinking about it. Looks like the monsters also have their bad eggs (which he smelled like it too). Then there was the application mountain... _'Stop! Don't go down that train of thought you will not survive it a second! Run!'_ Yyyyyaaaaaa, that bad.

"My hero," I said with a smile. 

"AnD dOn'T yOu FoRgEt It." One thing I can count on them for is their literal humor.

"Well let's get this day started," I said while shadow rolling up my sleeves. 

"OkAy GrUmPy TeEn Is WaItInG fOr YoU."

I snorted, "don't call them that; that's very unprofessional."

"TeM jUsT CaLlS iT lIkE tEmS sEeS iT." They told me while going over their computer work.

"I know that, and you know that, even the kid knows that. We are trying to ignore that big fat elephant in the room." I turned to the inner door when I heard the last of their jab.

" …….not go away."

I sighed, they're right, ignoring it will not make it go away. But I can't do anything until the opposite party is willing to do so. All I can do is be there for when they are. HoPefully I can do that for Frisk, and that fills me with DETERMINATION.


	2. A meeting with…. a dinosaur?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just one of the techniques I use but one that monsters take to well

_ Truth is stranger than fiction. This is because fiction is obliged to stick to probability; truth is not.  _

  * _Mark Twain_



_ May 2, 20XX 5:00 P.M.  _

I made a graceful landing on my couch with a groan. It wasn't easy, it took months in the making but Leon the "grumpy teen", as Tem so eloquently put it, finally opened up to me.

Granted it was an explosion, the poor kid had a lot on their plate. Both of his parents are C.E.O.s of their affiliated companies so not only is he dealing with abandonment issues but also the responsibilities of being - as he puts it - the perfect child, the next C.E.O Extraordinaire.

In my profession, kids only get to this stage when 1. the parent(s) don't pay enough attention to the child or 2. they put too much pressure on the kid that they mentally break. Leon had both scenarios to contend with. It's no wonder that he would lash out the only way he knows how. With this outburst I hope he can finally let those pent up emotions out and live like a kid again.

I let out a breath and got off the couch. I had a meeting with a very intrigued scientist that I needed to get ready for. I went to the closet and picked out a dark blue blouse, some black slacks, and my flats.  _ 'This should do' _ I thought to myself as I went to the bathroom to put on my war paint. With a little bit of foundation and eyeshadow to cover my ever-pronounced eye bags.

I got my keys and drove to a cafe - clad in gothic style decor, called Muffet's - that I was supposed to meet her at. 

I entered the cafe and saw her at a booth in a corner. She waved at me with a timid expression on her face. She was, how can I say this without sounding insulting…. A lizard. A yellow lizard with glasses and a lab coat. In all honesty I kind of figured she was a monster when she talked to me on the phone. Is it wrong to consider her cute?

she had explained to me how she was doing soul experiments to see how being on the surface affected monsters. She had met a lot of my old monster clients apparently, and noted that what I have been doing has had a major positive effect on the volunteers. She asked me if we could meet up to talk about what it is that I've been doing to make these differences, and that's how this came to be.

I walked over to the booth and she shook my hand.

"H...hello, y-y- you must be Dr. L-Lindel." 

"Yes, it is a pleasure to finally meet you, Dr. Alphys."

"O-oh y-you can just call me Alphys, e-everyone else d-does."

"Likewise; Nimzy. So, you called me to ask about the work I do?"

"Y-yes, I'm working on a p-project on souls and the effects on being above ground."

"What has that got to do with me?" I asked her.

"W-w-well some of your p-patients are part of the survey and w-when I checked their souls, well in the b-beginning nothing much happened but when they started seeing you... HP levels went up, monsters on the verge of falling down suddenly are acting like they are in their prime again, and not to mention they are going back to their soul key traits again."

_ 'HP, key traits?' _ Alphys saw my confused look and quickly went to explain to me:

"HP is an acronym for Hope; basically if you think of video games its life points, and you’ve at least heard of what a monster is made of right?"

I thought for a bit, "oh, you mean the love, hope and compassion?"

"Right," Alphys said while cleaning her glasses, "all monsters are made with these key traits, or core traits being the proper term. Being in the underground h-has n-not been kind. T-the monsters had a l-lot of h-hate and resentment. That had warped their magic so much that it s-started to a-affect their core traits."

"But something I'm doing is causing a positive effect?"

"Exactly," her eyes sparkled with excitement. "That is why I called, to ask to pick your brain so to speak. To ask, what are you doing? What's your secret, what action are you taking that is causing these results?

"Ok then, where should I start?"

"Well y-you can start a-at the beginning." She said with a smirk.

"Oh haha we can always start there. So, have you ever heard of the 'Emotion code'?"

"I can't say t-that I h-have."

"Well that's what I use, you know what humans are made of right?"

"Yeah: matter."

"Right, humans are made of matter, inside this matter there is space, and in this space negative emotions can get trapped, posing a disruptive reaction to the body."

"But monsters are made of magic, how does this pertain to us?"

"Emotion code is just phase one, there are at least two other levels that delve into the mind and the soul. Don't get me wrong, just because you're made of magic does not mean you don't have any matter, just not as much as humans do. Though I have noticed that monsters tend to react more to the quantum code that deals more with the soul."

"T-that makes sense, us monsters are more attuned to our souls than you humans are."

"Ain't that the truth, other than religious people most people just shrug off the idea that we even have a soul."

"Doesn't that m-make your job d-difficult?"

"Well yes and no, the Emotion code is just one technique that I use most of the time. Most people come into my clinic just to rant about their day, and complain about their family. Most people don't even know about it, not that I don't offer, they just don't believe that it would work."

"W-Why’s that?"

"If done correctly it has been said to cure terminal disease."

Alphys was flabbergasted, "no way!"

"It sounds like a cons pitch right? Your reaction is what I usually get. That and most clients are not patient enough to follow through. They want an instant cure to their problems. That, and life gets in the way. I'm usually surprised when monsters say yes to the treatments."

"It is because you're telling the truth," she said while looking me dead in the eyes.

"Ya but how do you know, how do they know? I'm just some human that locked you monsters under the mountain."

"Ok first off, you did not lock us under the mountain, your ancestors did, and second," she said while pointing to my chest, "it’s because your soul says so, or that you believe that what you say is true."

"Huh?"

"L-like I said, monsters are very attuned to our s-souls or more specifically, souls in g-general."

"So you're basically saying you can see my soul."

"W-well yes and no, you humans are very o-open to us. It's like a….. hm this is tough, I n-never had to explain it before. We see the intent emanate off the b-body that derives from the s-soul."

"If I wish to do harm or lie?"

"Your soul will grow darker or be constantly dark if that is your nature to do so. As such, it is the opposite if you're happy and honest."

"It becomes lighter." 

"Exactly, and I must say, you," she said while tipping her glasses down to look at me, "have a very bright shade."

I blushed at the compliment. "T-thank you," I stuttered, _ 'smooth Nimz' _ . 

She smiled and rearranged her glasses back on her nose." Now b-back to the topic at hand - how d-do you go about using this E-emotion Code? C-can I have a demonstration?"

"Well before we get into that, let's get something to eat first. The technique takes a lot of energy out of a person, I often ask the patient to have a meal before they meet me when we do this. Oh, and get something to drink - dehydration is also a thing."

"Alright, I recommend the spider cider and spider donut, it's a classic."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The emotion code is in fact a proven to work technique. 
> 
> Dr. Bradley Nielsen wrote it down all in a book by the same name. You can find it on Amazon for about $16 give or take. 
> 
> Its the first level of the program

**Author's Note:**

> I like to thank crescent moogle for bata reading and for checking my terable grammar


End file.
